


Out of Chara-cter (LinkingTale Origin Story)

by officaldaelight



Series: Concerning "Monsters" [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore (hinted), Chara is a girl, EXTREME UNDERTALE SPOILERS AHEAD, Ebott, LinkingTale, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Undertale, Toriel (hinted), and annoying dog (A.K.A. Toby Fox) making some sort of cameo?, and monsters' origins, basically my so-called "genuis" head-canon for Chara's past, prepare to get your minds blown, six SOULs (hinted)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officaldaelight/pseuds/officaldaelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't called monsters. They weren't made for war. They were creatures that settled for peace and harmony. Apparently, humanity wasn't convinced and filtered their eyes and SOULs with a lie.</p><p>And one little girl didn't like it. Not even one bit.</p><p>(PREQUEL TO "The Great, Amazing, Sensational Team of Misfits")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Chara-cter (LinkingTale Origin Story)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE:
> 
> This story is heavily based on Undertale but does not follow certain canon features such as some characters' genders, personalities, etc. since this story takes place in an alternate universe.
> 
> So, in this case, Chara is a girl and this is her canon gender in the entire LinkingTale universe. This is a PREQUEL to "The Great, Amazing, Sensational Team of Misfits" and everything that relates to LinkingTale. This is just one of the links to this extremely long and complicated tale. I suggest you check out TGASTOM as this story is connected to that ^w^
> 
> This story contains spoilers for Undertale so I advise to check the game out (if you haven't) before reading further.
> 
> And another note that I'd really like to stress here: The setting of the story is somewhere in Ireland, hence, there will be a detail with an Irish influence here. And I think you'll find it... interesting.
> 
> Crack knuckles, cuddle with your favorite skeles, pull out some Golden Flower Tea and hold on to your butterscotch-cinnamon pies and tissues, everyone. This ride's gonna get bumpy and a few minds are going to explode...
> 
> =)
> 
> . . .
> 
> GIVE ME YOUR MONEY.  
> -A VERY COOL SKELETON

**O N C E**

 

**U P O N**

 

**A**

 

**T I M E**

 

**. . .**

* * *

Long ago, only humans roamed around Earth. We are a strange bunch, humans. We fought for power, riches and fortune only to have it wasted in the end. And though our kind was never contended, there were some that found peace. And these were the people that lived in sanctuary near a mountain past the cold Northern seas. There were people there that were skilled in the craft of magic. Though they used it sparingly, they used it well. This is what made a small town thrive. That made everyone there believe anything was possible.

There was one. One who was skilled in the art and was gentle in the heart.

He was known as "the Mage".

The Mage was the kind of person one would like to have a cup of tea on a serene Thursday afternoon. The kind that read books to orphaned children on a cold winter night. The kind that befuddles the youth with crafted and comical japes whenever they try to prank him. He wasn't perfect, like any other human. But he was good. Very good.

As he was walking around town one day, he picked up a different aura. Yes, there were the folks that said their greetings and "howdy's" in a cheerful note. But there was something... off. Something he failed to see before. After a few moments of gathering his thoughts, it finally fell into place as he put together the pieces and clues he found in his walk. There were some humans that seemed... lonely. Lacking a companion to talk to and would talk back. There were the occasional animal companions but what animal could comprehend what a human has to say? Some distracted their loneliness with other forms such as playing with fire, snow or even fishes and insects. The act was heartwarming and adorable but heart-wrenching, still. Being the concerned soul he is, he won't let this pass without him doing something about it.

And he did do something.

SOUL magic was nothing new to his kind. But it was a very delicate craft, nonetheless. He was determined to do this. He wants to help.

On a silent night, when the town was asleep, he got his hands to work, not stopping to rest. His ruby SOUL pulsating in front of him, he summoned a copy, a mirror. How he did it, no one knows. Not even his fellow magicians. ~~Neither do I~~. But he did it. He created a copy of a human SOUL. As it was merely a mirror, a reflection, it had no color, the pointy edge facing upwards rather downwards like a human SOUL. After creating multiple copies, he discovered how delicate it was, being a reflection and all that. The SOULs he created were like one's image on water. Once the water's peace is disturbed, your mirror is no more. Hence, he worked up his energy and power to creating a strong shield for them, using animals and elements as the vessel. These creatures were carefully crafted, heavily coated with magic to protect their fragile SOUL. The Mage added excessive ounces of love, kindness and compassion to these SOULs to keep them intact and to fulfill the purpose they were made.

After a few days, his friends had started wondering what he was up to as he asked that he won't be disturbed. The door to his home suddenly swung open and he bore the biggest grin he could muster.

The creatures he introduced were called "charas" or "chara" (khar-ah) that meant "friend" in their language.  Humans were hesitant at first. After all, these creatures were bigger than they were and wielded magic better than them. But these creatures, charas, weren't there to harm them. They were there to keep them company.

And so, humans and charas got together and lived in peace and harmony, the chara creatures aiding the humans and driving their loneliness away. It wasn't long before the Charas multiplied and their population grew big enough to for a kingdom. In the years that passed, charas and humans separated themselves as races, not species, as they both share a piece of humanity, so that they can manage the population better. Humans made a king and so did the charas, choosing the first chara made to be fit for the role. For years, both races lived side by side, seemingly inseparable.

Yet one tragic day began the end to it all.

Death is no respecter to anyone. Not even the Mage who died of a very old age. He spent his life with men and the creatures he created and grew to love and now it was time to say goodbye. Oh, how humans and charas wept for his death. They mourned and grieved bitterly, missing the old man dearly. Both races decided to bury him on the mountain near their home. They named it in his honor and it is its name to this day.

_~~(It was rumored that a charaic canine of white was found on the Mage's grave after he was buried, jumping in and out of sight and existence as it pleases. No one knew for sure what it was. Some people made up stories that it absorbed the Mage's ashes. No one can tell for sure. Soon it became an old legend to humans and a regular companion to charas.)~~ _

Years passed and humans were lost at how to take care of charas without the beloved Mage. Magic on humans became weak as anxiety started to settle in their hearts. Questions began to rise and doubts became to form. And one day, they had enough.

A human child and a chara child met an accident as they roamed around, both seemingly to have fallen down. The chara was fine with his high H ~~o~~ P ~~es~~ and all. But the human was at the brink of death. With a promise to remember his friend for eternity, the chara absorbed the SOUL as the human breathed his last.

When the chara returned home, humans could not believe their eyes. He turned to a powerful beast, its features striking fear to children's souls. The parents of the human child weren't happy. They demanded for their child's SOUL to be returned. But the chara stood on his ground, saying that he promised to keep his friend forever. They tried to take the chara's SOUL and separate it. But once they took the chara's SOUL, it shattered and his body turned to dust.

This power became a growing threat to men. Humans began abusing chara's and called them in a name that never described them.

 "MONSTERS!!"

It started with fear, then it turned into a misunderstanding that grew to panic. The panic became bitterness and the bitterness transformed to hate.

And **hate gave birth to war.**

The Great War, they called it. And it was a Great War, indeed. Chara became a forgotten name and a worthless meaning and the label "monsters" stuck. The "monsters" were reluctant to fight but they had no choice. The battle raged on for years. Decades. SOULs dying left and right everyday. Until humans victoriously slaughtered their most powerful adversary: the King. Without the king, "monsters" were powerless, without a leader, without a guide and without a protector. So they laid down their weapons and surrendered.

Humans then decided their fate. To be sealed underground with a magic spell so monsters can't lay a finger on humanity anymore.

Some protested. Some who refused to call these creatures monsters but "charas"... friends. They had a different punishment. They were chained on a pillar and their SOULs were silenced with magic, turning their bodies and SOULs to stone. Men did not listen to their pleas no matter what age. Old, young, or even a little girl who was determined to end the war. All of them. Solid. Silent. And to be remembered no more.

Men also decided to eradicate all forms of magic, burning every book, every spell and every potion. Any evidence of magic: gone. Magicians who held onto their craft were burnt. The memory of impossibilities vanished in an instant in fear that someone might make creatures like monsters again.

Thus, humans lived on. Monsters made do with their new home and became a legend. A legend no one remembers.

. . .

Years passed. Monsters were but tales and fiction to humans. Magic became a metaphor. And humans ruled the Earth, growing stronger than before.

It was then when a determined SOUL awakened.

Stone weakened and cracked and shook. After centuries of building up her determination, a young girl who demanded freedom was freed. Her knees became magnetized to the ground and the palms of her hand met earth with a strong friction. She groaned, trying to get her strength back. Then, she remembered. She remembered why she was like this and what happened to her. She sat up and got ready to defend herself, her head cocking to one direction to another... only to find the world quiet.

No wars. No death. No humans. No charas. Nobody.

Though her throat was dry, she breathed out a small "Hello?"

But nobody came.

Seeing that she can't do anything, she pushed the ground to get herself back on her feet. She had no idea how long she had been frozen with stone but it seemed to be long enough to make her feet forget walking. After a few fails, the determined girl succeeded in this task and trekked deep into the woods until she found a small village.

It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Candles and fireplaces were replaced by some sort of magical spheres that emitted light. Horses, chariots and carriages are absent as people controlled odd metallic beasts. Youth stared at spectacles that showed moving pictures and words and all these came in all sorts of sizes; be it a rather wide one mounted on the wall or a small one that can be carried by hand. Surely this wasn't the world the young girl knew. But one thing remained.

Humans.

Despite everything, they're still them. She could never forgive them for what they did. And it's time to get to the bottom of this.

When no one was looking, the young girl stole some clothes on a line to blend in this world. After a quick change and fixing herself, she wandered around town to search for answers.

A loud grumbling disrupted her thoughts. She had to eat something, she thought. She spied on a stall that sold fruit and sneakily crept up to it. She was about to grab an apple when she felt a presence behind her.

 "You have to pay for that, now, lassie,"

 "AAAHH!!" the young girl yelped.

 "Didn't mean to startle ya! I just don't want to see another kid around here goin' about and stealin' m'apples," an old man said.

The girl grumbled and began to walk away, cursing under her breath for getting caught.  "Sorry, I don't have money to pay you anything,"

 "Hold on now there, lassie! If you were that hungry you could've just said so yerself! I was just finishing up boiling a pot of tea, if you're thirsty, too,"

She didn't want to accept the nice, old man's offer. She really didn't. But, boy, was her stomach protesting so loudly. Her body felt sore from all that walking and her throat was dry and parched. It would be foolish to turn this offer and head on without refueling her strength. So she nodded and stepped into the old man's home. He gave her some cookies and green tea to help her boost her strength back up. The man was kind and gentle like a grandfather to his grand-kids; albeit chatty. He told tales about his youth as the young girl ate, not bothering to listen to a word. She didn't smile or encourage him but she wasn't rude enough to not say her "please's" and "thank you's".

As the old man disappeared for a while to fetch more food, the young girl wandered at his book collection, browsing for something that can explain what's going on. She came across this book entitled "Gaelic History" and browsed through it. Chills ran up her spine as she read its content.

Her charaic friends were found under the category "Mythology" and were labeled "monsters". The book stated that these stories happened centuries ago and that these things were only legends.

Humanity had gone too far. First they make war on her family. Then they killed them and banished the rest that survived. They didn't stop there. They had to petrify her with magic and turn her to stone as she called out for her dying family, not giving her a chance to say goodbye. And now, centuries later, humanity had to consider their existence a joke, a hoax.

A tale.

The young girl clapped the book shut, dust flying in every direction that reflected her anguish. When the old man came back, the girl was standing at the door of his home that was wide open. He asked her if she was doing fine and his response was icy silence.

 "Sir..." the girl began. "What do you know about charas?"

 "I'm sorry, lass. Are you talking about yer friends? Because I've never met them, I'm sure,"

 "I mean... 'monsters',"

The man snickered. "Oh, wow! No one ever called those things that after my grand-pappy's grandpa's grandfather's time! They're but silly little stories used to scare of them young critters!"

 "They're not **things**. They're real..."

 "A'ight. If ya say so, missy,"

After a short pause, the girl turned her head around and eyed on her companion. "What do you know about them?"

 "All I've heard are ghost tales m'grand-pappy told me! That creatures were trapped under Mt. Ebott right there and that if ya dare climb the mountain, you would never return! Heck, some people even believed that them monsters dug up underground and creep up to little kids' beds if-"

THUD!

In the next second, the old man's head met the floor, lying on his cracked back. He didn't have time to process the young girl's swift and forceful push. He groaned as the girl towered above him, her cheeks burning up with rage and her eyes flaring with anger.

 "They are not ghost tales! And don't you dare call them monsters!! IF ANYONE'S A MONSTER, YOU ARE!! ALL OF YOU ARE! EVERY. SINGLE. ONE OF YOU!! YOU'RE ALL MERCILESS, CORRUPT AND STUPID IDIOTS THAT DESERVES TO BE **DEAD**!!"

Everything. Everything seemed to have stopped. Noise outside was extinguished and people stopped whatever they were doing. The young girl's cry rang beyond the old man's home and reached to the farthest end of the street.

Then a couple of cops broke the deathly stillness. They started to go up to the man's house to investigate the commotion. The young girl, in a flurry of panic, ran out the house, clenching her hands up to form two convulsing and acrid fists. She gasped as she was met by two men that yelled, "You! HALT RIGHT THERE!"

For a moment, she froze, her anxiety coursing through her veins. But as her eyes met every others' before her, the panic turned bitterness and all she saw were monsters she resented. Beasts who took everything she loved from her. She didn't care if she hurt the old man and broke his back. She didn't care if she disrupted the aura of this community. She didn't care about any of them at all. Not one bit.

But she can't FIGHT now. Not like this.

So she turned around and she ran.

Before the girl dashed off to the woods, the police following behind her, a group of children could've sworn they saw her eyes glow blood red. They felt an unsettling power from her. But they kept it to themselves as they suspected adults would just rub them off. Besides, only they saw... whatever happened to her, anyways. No one would believe them. Five of the children exchanged glances and whispered among themselves. One girl with long, sleek hair adjusted her glasses and simply hoped that everything would be alright.

 "Violet! Did you see her eyes, too?! Didja see 'em?!" her younger brother tugged on her sweater.

 "Yes, I did, Klaus. But we better keep it to ourselves, okay? No one would believe in us, anyway,"

She playfully pulled his cowboy hat down to his face; an act he did not much appreciate. Their younger sister clutched onto her, uncomfortable with the situation that she witnessed before her. The oldest sighed, bringing her to her lap, careful to not hurt the babe. She adjusted the faint, red ribbon on top of her head, the color sending a chill down her spine as it reminded her of the young girl's hateful glare. The group huddled to her as their parents won't pick them up any time soon. She brought them closer to herself, comforting them with a gentle pat.

 "I just hope she won't hurt anyone else,"

. . .

She didn't know how long she ran. Even after the men gave up on chasing her, she still went on, rushing to the only place she knew she'd find comfort: Mt. Ebott. She didn't stop. She tripped, slipped and met detours. But she didn't stop. She did not run out of breath when she reached the foot of the mountain. Her bitterness didn't die down as she clawed up to it. The red glow of her eyes did not fade. She doesn't even realize that it did that. Once she reached to a certain height, she slowed down. Her breath was hard to catch. Her strength was wobbling. Her head was woozy and her vision didn't favor her.

She was so weak that she broke down. Not just physically. But also emotionally.

Tears started to trickle down her pale cheeks, washing away the rage in her eyes. Her knees were wobbling left and right, obviously tired and brittle after her long sprint. Yet they still kept on going. Her arm stretched out and her hand leaned onto the mountain for balance. Her head wasn't in the game but on her pain.

With one deep breath, she opened her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs.

Then, she bowed her head and wept. Even then, she kept walking.

 "Why... Why would they do this to you? I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry that I couldn't save you... I'm sorry..."

Occupied by her sorrow, grieving for her lost family, she failed to notice that a few feet away from her was a gigantic hole. Tears blinded her and agony toying with her mind. The next thing she knew was that her feet didn't meet the ground... but  an empty void.

  _No. No, no, no! I haven't avenged them! I cannot die! Please... Please, don't die._

*The wind howling on her face and the possibility of dying on her fall made her think of her friends. IT FILLED HER WITH **DETERMINATION**.

.

.

.

Her eyes slowly opened. Her body radiated with pain. She can't make it. She was dying. Death was practically reaching out her, its fingers at her disposal. all she had to do was give in and take it.

But she refused.

She could've sworn she heard footsteps trudge on the ground. Or maybe it was just her. She was at the brink of death, after all. Maybe her mind was playing tricks.

Yet she caught a soft whisper. Like it was of a child her age. She groaned, calling out for help. She was dying and she dared not accept that.

Suddenly, she saw something white... and green. And a tint of yellow, perhaps? She couldn't make out what he said. She only heard "Oh!", "fall-" and "you". After a few moments of silence passed, she felt a pair of hands resting on her head and her shoulder. A warm energy began pulsing within her. It felt like her body was melting but, at the same time, strengthening. The pain subsided. Not totally but enough for her to manage walking. The hands drew back as she shifted and moaned. She held her arm that was still hurting. But she felt better, nonetheless.

 "Thank you..." she mumbled.

 "Are you okay?"

The sound of the voice was so clear now. She looked up and she couldn't believe what she saw.

It was a young goat child. A boy. He's a... "monster". She couldn't believe it. They're still here. They've survived. Maybe her friends aren't dead after all. Hope began to light up her eyes and she greeted the young friend with a smile.

 "Here, get up." He offered his paw and she accepted it. The "monster" wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned onto him. She wasn't strong enough to walk on her own, he realized.

 "Thank you so much..." the girl weakly smiled.

He remained silent. This wasn't a monster before him. It was a human. He heard the tale about humans. What they did. How they treated them. For a moment, he grew cautious. If humans were like anything his parents said, he must prepare to defend himself. But the girl's smile... It was he could feel comfort with it. He could feel that she feels safe. He felt her pain, her fear and her sorrow. She needed help. And he wasn't a soulless idiot to leave her like this.

 "M-My name is..." She hesitated for a moment, reluctant to give her former name. "Chara. Yeah. I'm Chara,"

Hearing the name, he smiled back. "Chara, huh? That's a nice name... C'mon. You need help,"

 "How about you?" Chara asked as they started walking. "What's your name?"

His smile grew wider when she asked that. Holding onto her hand and guiding her through the cave, he knew they were going to be best of friends. He can just  _feel_  it. Maybe monsters and humans can get along, after all. Maybe all hope isn't lost. A human his age fell down here and that must be a good sign. Maybe humans changed. Maybe, just maybe... maybe they can get out. Maybe they can all be friends once again. So he looked at her in the eye with a proud grin. A royal must always be proud of his name.

 "My name is Asriel. It's nice to meet you, ~~friend~~ Chara,"

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> This was originally intended as a comic (and I will create a comic version for this) but I'm still waiting for my drawing tablet to do anything big. I want this to feel good and look good and to be at its best quality. But I simply can't wait to get this idea out. I was trying to come up with Chara's origin that doesn't involve her getting abused but the other way around and this little nugget popped in my head.
> 
> And yeah... Chara is centuries old. Maybe a few decades younger than Asgore and Toriel but, technically, older than Asriel, Sans and Papyrus. I get the feeling you guys are smart enough to figure out the Mage's real name. And, yes, the six SOULs are present and are the only witnesses of Chara's DETERMINATION. Is it just plain coincidence or something to spice up the LinkingTale plot. Eh... maybe *wink*. If I'd tell you, I'd spoil it.
> 
> I will make another fic about the six SOULs and one that will explain the nature of monsters' SOULs. Idk when I'll put it up but... yeah.
> 
> Oh. And why Ireland? Because of this video--> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nec7Z8fFls  
> (And JackSepticEye. I truly want to bring up Jack here because it's his play-through that got me into Undertale in the first place. So props to you, Jackaboi!)
> 
> If you want to make fanart or comics from this, you can and please do contact me on my Tumblr account. I'd love to see it! ^w^ 
> 
> P.S. I only found out the Gaelic for "friends" is "chara" as I was writing this. My mind was truly blown away. Lel. Don't believe me? Look it up.
> 
> I hope you like it and I'd really appreciate a comment to let me know what you think about this. Thanks for dropping by and giving this thing a read! X3
> 
> Stay determined! But not that kind of determined...
> 
> We don't want to get dark now... do we? ;)


End file.
